


Point of View

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple, Prejudice, Surburbia, differences, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Suburbia"Spock meets an inquisitive little girl at the grocery store.





	Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the alien in the room? It depends on your perspective.

“Mama, how come that man is green?”

“Hush! He might wonder why you are wearing glasses.”

“But his ears are pointed!”

“That’s just the way he is. You have to acceptance his differences. That’s what makes him unique.” The woman looked up at Spock as they stood in the produce aisle. “You’ll have to forgive my daughter. She’s never seen an alien before.”

“You may tell her that I have never seen a little girl eating a kumquat before, either.”

She smiled.

 

“Am I different, Leonard? Am I truly alien?”

McCoy shrugged. “Depends on where you are. And who’s asking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
